In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) protocol specifications, an IMEISV (International Mobile Station Equipment Identity and Software Version Number) can be used to report a type of a terminal.
Specifically, a packet sent by a terminal may carry the IMEISV to a GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node), the GGSN sends the IMEISV to a PCRF (Policy and Charging Rules Function) entity, and then the PCRF determines what kind of policy should be formulated according to a terminal model that corresponds to the IMEISV.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the invention finds at least the following problems in the prior art.
When a PC (Personal Computer) user uses a mobile phone as a MODEM to access the network, the GGSN obtains the IMEISV of the mobile phone. The IMEISV is the same as the IMEISV reported when the mobile phone directly surfs the Internet. As a result, it cannot be distinguished whether a mobile phone or a PC is used to surf the Internet, leading to inappropriateness of the policy formulated on the PCRF.